Lunar Reflections
by sweetlybroken11
Summary: POST BREAKING DAWN - In this continuation to Twilight, a new adventure unfolds that includes the Cullens and even our favorite werewolves : Please enjoy if you were left wanting more after the end of the spectacular series of Twilight.
1. Invisible Ice

Invisible Ice

Shaunee Rose

Summary:

In this section of the story, the Cullens have found another addition to the family since we were last left off in the Twilight series, fifty years ago. When Ellie Mackenzie is forced to move to Forks, WA, what will occur when she meets the Cullens. Will the newest vampire, Aarin Cullen take interest in her? Will she return his feelings? Watch the newest supernatural story unfold in Forks, WA. Will someone get hurt or will Aarin have enough self-control to ignore the blood lust?

Author's Note:

I hope you guys like it! Yes, there are new characters now added into the story but our beloved Cullens are still a major part in the story (: Please review and tell me what you guys think and if I should keep going with it :D


	2. Moving

Moving

Another new school, living here in Grand Forks, ND, I knew it was too good to be true, we're never going to stay in one place for long…

"We will finally have a place to stay, Ellie! We won't move for a long time." Yeah right. I did not believe one word my dad had said.

And that's not the best park, guess where we're moving? Forks, Washington! Ugh, it's only one word change but everything will be different.

"Ready Ellie?!" called my dad from outside beside the mover's truck

"Almost dad! Just need a few more things." I called back.

I knelt down and got my last two boxes. It was like I had picked up these boxes before. Well, from moving so much, it would seem likely. But then again, it was like I always had déjà vu.

"Ellie! Come on!" called my dad.

"Coming!" I called back.

I left my room with one last look and shut the door. I grabbed the last two boxes and walked downstairs to meet my dad by the mover's truck.

"Come on slowpoke!" he said with a smile. His dirty blonde hair was blowing in the wind. His green eyes were bright with the sun's reflection.

"Sorry, just kept getting distracted as I tried to get everything." I said.

"That's okay, kiddo. Let's get on the road." He said.

We got in the truck and I turned on the radio. Besides, this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

There were millions of pairs of eyes staring at me as I walked down the long hallway, completely lost. Nobody knew who I was or where I had come from, except like two people who lived next to me. What were their names? Samantha and…

Roger!

"Ellie! Ellie!" the voice came out of nowhere.

"Ellie!" said my dad's voice.

"What?" I said, suddenly I was in the truck.

"I was going to tell you, we're here!"

"Really?" I responded surprised.

So, a day's drive turned into two days. My dad stopped somewhere in Montana or Idaho. I hadn't slept much when we stopped, so I must have fallen asleep during the drive.

It pretty much was the same as Grand Forks, just a bit rainier and… possibly greener? I didn't think that was possible. We stopped in front of an average sized home. It looked really old with small reparations here and there. It was hard to see in the dark though. When we walked in, we saw the kitchen and the pretty big living room. The stairs were right there and I went to look for my room. I found there to be one bathroom and two rooms. There was a bed in one room that looked as if it had been left the same and untouched for years… or even centuries. It had a purple comforter and one of the pieces of wood on the floor looked as if it had been pulled out by force and put back in. There was a desk in the room as well, nothing really, just a normal desk. There was also one window. I wonder, why would someone leave all this behind? Unless, whoever lived here died…

"Hey! Ellie!" my dad called.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You hungry?"

"No"

"Alright."

Then I pulled all the sheets off and comforter that had been left there and put it all in the closet. I then put all my important things out. It still didn't seem like me, so, I would ask my dad to take me to maybe makeover my room when he was not busy with army stuff.

I grabbed my backpack and put some supplies in it, any I could find.

Then, I went to sleep.

* * *


	3. First Day

First Day

I woke up and got all my things. I got dressed and ready for my dad to drive me to school.

"Ready dad!" I called.

"Okay, honey, let's go!" he called back.

I ran down the stairs and got in my dad's blue truck.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Nervous is more like it." I responded.

"Oh, Ellie, I'm sure it'll be fine." He said.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

We arrived then at Forks High School, Home of the Spartans. Joy. It wasn't much and looked really old.

"Bye. I love you." Said my dad.

"Love you, too! Bye." I responded.

I got out of the car and went up to the school entrance. I closed my eyes and opened the door with a deep breath.

"Hi, there! You're my new neighbor, right?" said this red-headed boy who came out of nowhere.

"Umm, maybe. My name's…"

"Elizabeth, right?" he interrupted.

"Ellie." I corrected.

"Sorry, so Ellie, my name's Roger."

"Roger? Really?"

"What? Don't like my name?"

"Just déjà vu is all."

"Oh, okay." He kept walking beside me. "Need help getting to your first class?"

"Yeah, actually, thanks."

He helped me get to my biology class with just enough time to get to his class.

Great. I was alone again. I sat down next to this black haired girl. Of course, she immediately went to talk to me.

"Hi, umm, you're that girl that moved next door, right?" she asked.

"Probably…"

"I think you are!" she said.

"Maybe, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Samantha." She asked, "What's yours?"

"I'm Ellie, but wait, your name's Samantha? Are you serious?"

I couldn't believe it! The two names I had dreamed would be my neighbors were actually my neighbors.

"Why are you so surprised at my name?" she asked nervous.

"Nothing, umm, I knew a Samantha before, that's all." I lied.

The bell rang at that moment.

I left the class alone. There were all these kids looking at me as I walked down the long hallway completely lost. Nobody knew who I was or where I had come from, except like two people who lived next to me. What were their names? Samantha and…

Roger!

Wait, hadn't this happened before? Stupid déjà vu.

* * *

"Hey, do you have lunch next?" Samantha had caught up with me.

"Uh, yeah, I think." I responded.

We walked into the cafeteria, full of people. I sat down at Samantha's table.

"Hey! I'm Mikayla!" said this blonde girl. "Are you new? What's your name?"

"Umm, yes I'm new and my name's Ellie." I said.

"So, nice hair." She said.

Why is that always the second thing out of everyone's mouth. Almost, sounding sarcastic but like they are not trying to be mean. They sound mostly shocked or stunned.

"Thanks."

Yeah, I'm sure my hair is different by why does everyone make a big deal about it. My hair was light brown with natural blonde highlights but three years ago I grew bored of my hair. So, I got something different done to it. I got multi-colored streaks in my hair. Like two purple streaks, three green streaks, one pink streak, two orange ones, and one red streak. My dad freaked when he saw it the first time but he got used to it, maybe even liked it slightly.

Suddenly, through the doors of the cafeteria, seven people walked in. Looking very different from other people. Looking alike yet different in their own group. They looked like outcasts, like me. The seven all looked alike in this way, they all were pale, and had perfect almost angelic faces. The three girls were different, one had a pixie-like face and brown spiky hair going in every which direction. The other had long blonde hair and was the girl that every other girl hates because of her perfection. The other girl had long, brown hair and was absolutely beautiful. They all had hone brown eyes. The four guys were really… something. One had short, golden-brown hair and it stood up in the front. The other had blonde hair going in every which direction. And the third one was really tall and muscular. He had really short, black hair. And the last one looked about the same age as the golden-brown haired guy. He had shorter blonde hair and did what the rest of them did, sat there with full trays of food, not saying a word. All but one suddenly got up and threw their trays out and the golden-brown haired guy looked at me, almost mystified and the short, blonde haired one made a face and walked past me faster than I thought possible. Then, they all left together. I went back to finish my food when the bell ran. I couldn't believe I had spent that much time looking at them, how embarrassing! Samantha walked with me to class, my next class was Spanish, how fun. The teacher talked about verbs in the past tense, I think, I wasn't sure, for I was still thinking about the outcasts from lunch.

"Elizabeth?" the teacher said.

"Huh? What?" I responded, started.

"Pay attention! You're two weeks behind already since you just moved here… can you please try to learn something, in this class?" she said rudely.

What was her problem?

The bell rang. I noticed I had been daydreaming yet again. Had I really been spacing for an hour now?

* * *

I was walking in the hallway alone for the first time today. Suddenly two boys flew past me and I lost my balance and almost fell and dropped everything. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed my backpack and pulled me back to stability. I turned to meet his eyes, his honey brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" said the blonde haired boy.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not usually clumsy, it's just I was spacing and those two boys caught me off guard." I responded.

Why am I talking so much?

"Alright." He said. "You're Ellie, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

We started walking to the exit.

"So you just moved here? From where?"

"I just moved here from Grand Forks."

"Oh? North Dakota? Why such a move?"

"My dad's in the army."

"And your mom?"

"Oh, umm, she passed away about five years ago from cancer."

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's alright."

A car honked. It was my dad but when he saw I was talking to someone he stopped honking.

"Is that your father?"

"Yeah, but hey, what's your name?"

"Sorry, my name's Aarin."

"Oh, well cool meeting you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah. See ya."

I got in the car and we left the school, heading to the house.

"So, who was that?" my dad said.

"His name is Aarin." I responded.

"Aarin what?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well, it doesn't matter, you're not aloud to talk to boys anyways." He said with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh dad, sure." I chuckled too.

* * *


	4. Strange

Strange

The next day when I went to my third period class I noticed that the golden-brown haired guy and Aarin were sitting in an empty corner. I sat in the chair next to Aarin.

"Hey! So, you're in my World History class?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, it would appear so."

"Hi, I'm Edward." Said the golden-brown haired boy.

"Oh, hi." I shook his outstretched hand.

That was the first time I shook someone's hand that wasn't old.

He chuckled.

"What?" I said.

"Oh, I just thought of something funny."

Aarin and Edward looked at each other like they knew something I didn't but I didn't care.

"So, why are you wearing gloves indoors?" asked Edward smiling.

"Oh, my hands were cold and I guess I forgot I had them on." I giggled.

I took them off.

"So who's the rest of the people that sit at your table?" I asked.

"Oh, those are our siblings." Said Aarin.

"You have six siblings?!" I responded shocked.

"We're foster siblings." Explained Edward. "Carlisle has had some of us since we were seven years of age."

"Others like me," said Aarin. "Since we were ten or eleven."

"Oh, that's really nice of Carlisle," I said. "What is everyone's name?"

"Well, the tall guy with the dark hair is Emmett. The girl with the long, curly, blonde hair is Rosalie. The girl with the spiky dark hair is Alice and the long, blonde haired guy is Jasper." Said Edward. "And the beautiful, long brown haired one is Bella."

Edward looked smug after saying Bella's name.

Edward smiled.

"I never caught you're last name, sorry." I said.

"Oh, we're the Cullens." Said Aarin.

Suddenly I heard the teacher clear his throat.

"Well, Mr. Aarin Cullen," he said. "Would you like to tell me when World War II began and until when it lasted?"

"Oh, umm, well, umm…" he stammered.

Edward laughed.

"Would you be able to answer that question Mr. Edward Cullen?" said the teacher.

"Sure, it began in 1939 and ended in 1944." Said Edward without even pausing to think.

"Very well then. Uh… good job." Said the teacher sounding surprised.

"Wow dude, how'd you think of the answer so quickly?!" I whispered to Edward.

"Oh, you know, total geek he is!" said Aarin quickly and sounding a little nervous.

At that exact moment the bell rang and Aarin slipped a quick "see ya" before him and Edward rushed out the door.

When I ran behind them to catch up, I got out in the hallway but only say the tip of Edward's head turning the corner.

Aarin was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The day drug on and I didn't see any of them much since the day in World Geography, except in that class but they didn't talk barely at all. The bell rung and I left PE to go to lunch. They were all sitting there, thankfully.

I approached their table.

"So, why'd you guys leave so fast?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, didn't want to be late to class." Said Aarin with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Everyone at the table was looking at me.

"So, would you like to sit with us?" said Alice.

Rosalie jerked her head towards Alice and shot her a look.

"No, that's alright," I said. "I can see your table is pretty full."

* * *


	5. Secrets

Secrets

I was walking down the hallway and passed a corner. From around the corner I could hear some voices. I stood there silently and listened.

"Are you crazy?! You and her alone?" said Jasper. "You're not that old to have much self control."

"But Edward was able to." Said Aarin.

"Does she smell sweeter to you than anyone else has ever?" said Edward.

"Yes." Said Aarin.

"Then you shouldn't. Remember, Edward was twice your age then than you are now." Said Jasper.

"But, I think Ellie should know." Said Aarin.

"You know how much danger that almost put Bella in?" said Jasper.

"But if she knew I was a-" said Aarin.

"Shush!" interrupted Edward.

Knew what? What was he? What was going on?

Then Bella came and caught me.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" her singy voice said.

"Oh, uh, you know just hanging out." I said.

"Sorry I didn't say anything to you earlier." She said.

"Miss Makenzi! Miss Makenzi! Ellie!" said a voice.

"Ellie!" said the voice of Ms. Berton. "Can you please stop daydreaming and pay attention? Thank you."

Great, I just got here and five teachers have already had to wake me up from daydreaming or actually sleeping on more than one occasion.

The bell rang.

I let the classroom so I could go look for some of the Cullens.

I kept walking down the hallway and passed a corner. From around the corner I could hear some familiar voices. I stood there silently and listened.

"Are you crazy?! You and her alone?" said Jasper. "You're not that old to have much self control."

"But Edward was able to" Said Aarin.

"Does she smell sweeter to you than anyone else has ever?" said Edward.

"Yes." Said Aarin.

"Then you shouldn't. Remember, Edward was twice your age then than you are now." Said Jasper.

"But I think Ellie should know." Said Aarin.

"You know how much danger that put Bella in?" said Jasper.

"But if she knew I was a-" said Aarin.

"Shush!" interrupted Edward.

Knew what? What was he? What was going on? I thought to myself. Then Bella came and caught me.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" her singy voice said.

"Oh, uh, you know, just hanging out." I said.

"Sorry I didn't say anything to you earlier." Said Bella. "There was just a lot of tension at our table."

Oh my God! Déjà vu! Again!

"That's alright." I said. We sat down at a bench.

"So, why do you guys keep to yourselves so much?" I asked.

"Well since we all are kid of together, we don't socialize with anyone else, really."

"Oh, so why does Aarin talk to me?"

"He's the only single one. I think you interest him."

I couldn't help the quick flutter that I felt in my chest at hearing this.

"Yeah, and apparently I smell good to him too, whatever that means." I said without thinking.

"Where'd you hear that?!"

"Oh, I, umm, oh…"

"Did you eaves drop on a conversation?"

"Uh, no! Not on purpose, I'm sorry!"

"What did you hear?"

"That he wanted to spend time with me alone, he wants to tell me something, and I smell different to him than anyone else has."

"Oh, well, I have to go. Nice talking to you. Goodbye."

And she left as quickly as possible.

I wonder why they were acting so strange. It's not like I care that they're different and I don't care why.

* * *

"Hey, Ellie!" called Aarin from behind me as I was leaving the school.

I turned around.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can we talk at lunch tomorrow, maybe?"

"Sure."

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

"See ya."

And I got in the car with my dad. What a long and interesting day!

* * *


End file.
